DigiLympics
by KumoFuzei
Summary: Other Languages: Bitte lesen Sie. Por favor, lea. お読みください。 S'il vous plaît lire. 请仔细阅读。 Läs. Silakan baca. Proszę czytać. Léigh le do thoil. Lue. Παρακαλούμε διαβάστε. English: PLEASE READ THIS, it's based on the olympics but I need people from other languages to help me hence the translation. We follow the 100m race, the most coveted race in the world and digi-world. Who will win


**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

**Okay, so there is a massively important reason for this fic. First, I watched the olympics and loved it. Second, I need people from every country for my 1 year anniversary event. Third, I'm feeling patriotic and haven't wrote in a while. Also, this has to be kept simple for the translation. Sorry to English Readers. Scroll down to halfway for the fic.  
**

**German/Deutsch: Okay, es ist ein wichtiger Grund für diese Geschichte. Zuerst sah ich die Olympischen Spiele und liebte es. Zweitens, muss ich Leute aus aller Herren Länder für das Jahr abgelaufen Veranstaltung. Drittens, ich fühle mich patriotisch und haben nicht schrieb in einer langen Zeit. Auch, so ist dies einfach gehalten werden für die Übersetzung. Leider englischen Lesern. Sorry für die schlechte Übersetzung. Ich kann andere Sprachen sprechen, aber das ist am einfachsten.  
**

**Spanish/Espanol: Hay una razón importante para esta historia. En primer lugar, vi a los Juegos Olímpicos y me encantó. En segundo lugar, necesitamos gente de todos los países para mi un evento de aniversario. En tercer lugar, me siento patriota y no se han escrito en mucho tiempo. Además, esto tiene que ser sencillo para la traducción. Lo siento por los lectores ingleses. Perdón por la mala traducción. Yo puedo hablar otros idiomas, pero es más fácil.  
**

**Japanese/日本の: この物語のための重要な理由があります。最初、私はオリンピックを見て、それを追加しました。第二に、私は一周年記念イベントのすべての国から人々を必要としています。第三に、私は愛国的な気分だと長い時間に書いていない。また、これは翻訳のために単純にしておく必要があります。英語の読者に申し訳ありません。悪い翻訳のために申し訳ありません。私は他の言語を話すことができますが、これは最も簡単です。  
**

**French/Francais: Il ya une raison importante pour cette histoire. Tout d'abord, je regardais les Jeux olympiques et on a adoré. Deuxièmement, j'ai besoin de gens de tous les pays pour mon anniversaire un événement. Troisièmement, je me sens patriotique et n'ont pas écrit dans un temps long. En outre, ce doit être simple pour la traduction. Désolé pour les lecteurs anglais. Désolé pour la mauvaise traduction. Je peux parler d'autres langues, mais c'est le plus facile.  
**

**Chinese/中国的: 这个故事有一个重要的原因。首先，我观看了奥运会和喜欢它。第二，我需要从每一个国家的人，我一周年活动。第三，我觉得爱国并没有写在很长一段时间。此外，这有保持简单的翻译。对不起，英语读者。坏的翻译很抱歉。我可以讲其他语言，但是这是最简单的。  
**

**Swedish/Svenska: Det finns en viktig orsak till denna berättelse. Först såg jag OS och älskade det. För det andra, jag behöver människor från varje land till min ett års jubileum händelse. Det tredje, jag känner patriotisk och har inte skrivit på länge. Dessutom har denna hållas enkelt för översättningen. Ledsen att engelska läsare. Ledsen för den dåliga översättningen. Jag kan tala andra språk, men det är lättast.**

**Indonesian/Indonesia: Ada alasan penting untuk cerita ini. Pertama, saya melihat olimpiade dan menyukainya. Kedua, saya membutuhkan orang-orang dari setiap negara untuk satu acara ulang tahun saya tahun. Ketiga, aku merasa patriotik dan tidak menulis dalam waktu yang lama. Juga, ini harus dibuat sederhana untuk terjemahan. Maaf Pembaca Inggris. Maaf untuk terjemahan yang buruk. Saya dapat berbicara bahasa lain tapi ini paling mudah.  
**

**Polish/Polski: Istnieje ważny powód, dla tej historii. Najpierw oglądałem olimpiadę i się podobało. Po drugie, potrzebujemy ludzi z każdego kraju, dla mojego jednego zdarzenia rocznicy. Po trzecie, czuję patriotyczny i nie napisał w długim czasie. Ponadto musi to być proste do tłumaczenia. Przykro angielskich Czytelników. Przepraszamy za złe tłumaczenie. Mogę mówić innymi językami, ale jest to najłatwiejsze. polski  
**

**Irish/****Gaeilge(I know most of you speak english)**:Tá cúis tábhachtach don scéal seo. An chéad, an Bhreathnaigh mé ar an Oilimpeacha agus grá é. Dara, is gá dom daoine ó gach tír imeacht as mo cheann chomóradh bliana. Tríú, tá mé ag mothú tírghrá agus nach scríobh i am ar fad. Chomh maith leis sin, tá seo a choinneáil simplí le haghaidh an t-aistriúchán. Tá brón orm go Léitheoirí Béarla. Tá brón orainn le haghaidh an t-aistriúchán dona. Is féidir liom labhairt teangacha eile ach tá sé seo is éasca.  


**Finnish/Soumi: On tärkeä syy tähän juttuun. Ensin katsoin olympialaisia ja tykkäsin. Toiseksi, tarvitsen ihmisiä joka maassa minun yksi vuotis tapahtuma. Kolmanneksi tunnen isänmaallinen ja ole kirjoittanut pitkään aikaan. Myös tämä on pidettävä yksinkertainen käännös. Anteeksi Englanti lukijoita. Anteeksi huono käännös. Voin puhua muita kieliä, mutta tämä on helpoin.  
**

**Greek/****ελληνικά**(I know most of you speak english): Υπάρχει ένας σημαντικός λόγος για αυτή την ιστορία. Πρώτον, είδα τους Ολυμπιακούς Αγώνες και άρεσε. Δεύτερον, πρέπει οι άνθρωποι από κάθε χώρα για μία εκδήλωση για την επέτειο μου χρόνια. Τρίτον, αισθάνομαι πατριωτικά και δεν έχουν γράψει εδώ και πολύ καιρό. Επίσης, αυτό πρέπει να είναι απλή για τη μετάφραση. Συγνώμη για την αγγλική αναγνώστες. Συγγνώμη για την κακή μετάφραση. Μπορώ να μιλούν άλλες γλώσσες, αλλά αυτή είναι η ευκολότερη.  


**I think I covered every language that has read my fics, since some countries have overlapping languages or very similar languages. Enjoy the fic, it's just in english to keep to restrictions and keep this drabble short.  
**

* * *

"So you guys are all ready?" Leomon asked, slightly excited.  
"Yup!" the eight digidestined chorused. They were lined up along a vertical line drawn on the ground of a digital forest. Tree's lined the path but at the end of it was another vertical line; it was exactly one hundred metres away.  
"Fist of the beast king!" Leomon roared, firing his attack into the air.

Instantly the eight digidestined burst forwards. "Hey Matt, my legs are too short, give me a piggy back?" T.K whined as the older digidestined pulled away from him and Kari.  
"Fine" Matt sighed, picking up his brother  
"Tai, me too!" Kari yelled, leaping onto her brothers back. By now Sora was in the lead, closely followed by Mimi, and then Izzy. Joe was behind all of them,  
"My asthma!" Joe yelled, puffing and panting.  
"Looks like I'm going to win" Sora grinned, looking back at the competition when suddenly she noticed her shoelace undone. How she had got this far without tripping was a miracle. Suddenly she tripped, smacking off the ground as Mimi ran past. Mimi got caught on Sora's sprawled body and fell to the ground  
"You made me break a nail!" Mimi yelled. Izzy ran past them  
"By my calculations I should win" he chirped as the finishing line became closer and closer. He was staring at his laptop, working out how to run there the fastest  
"Izzy, look out!" Kari yelled as Izzy staggered into Matt and T.K's path and they ended up in a heap. Tai leapt over the group but as he did Sora snagged his foot  
"No you don't, Love is going to set the new world record!" Sora grinned as he fell on his face but as he did Kari leapt off and kept running. The group tried to get to their feet but it was like they were on ice and the youngest of the group was easily going to win. Kari lifted her arms in celebration but as she did a long extended leg flew past her. Joe had crossed the line first.  
"The winner is: Joe Kido from Reliability!" Leomon laughed. The group groaned as Joe breathed deeply and readjusted his glasses. "Sorry, until the next digi-lympics that's the end" Leomon joked.

* * *

**So I need help guys. Message me if you want to help me write a story for my first year anniversary. American and Britain, for now, will not be decided since I have a few people already in mind. Wales and Scotland can apply if they know their language.** **Please, please help me out! This won't work without you! Let's unite the world, just like the olympics already does.**

**You may apply in a review.  
**

**Translations:  
**

**German/Deutsch: Also brauche ich Hilfe Jungs. Nachricht mich, wenn Sie mir helfen, eine Geschichte schreiben für mein erstes Jahr-Jubiläum wollen. Amerikanische und britische, denn nun wird nicht entschieden, da ich ein paar Leute schon im Kopf haben werden. Wales und Schottland kann sich bewerben, wenn sie ihre Sprache zu kennen. Bitte, bitte helfen Sie mir! Dies wird nicht ohne Ihnen zu arbeiten! Lasst uns die Welt zu vereinen, so wie die Olympischen Spiele bereits tut. Sie können im Rahmen einer Überprüfung beantragen.  
**

**Spanish/Espanol: Así que necesito ayuda chicos. Mensaje si usted quiere que me ayude a escribir una historia para mi primer aniversario. De América y Gran Bretaña, por ahora, no se decidió ya que tengo unas cuantas personas que ya están en la mente. Gales y Escocia se puede aplicar si saben su idioma. Por favor, por favor me ayude! Esto no funcionará sin ti! Vamos a unir al mundo, al igual que los Juegos Olímpicos ya lo hace. Usted puede solicitar una revisión.  
**

**Japanese/日本の: だから私は助けの人たちを必要としています。あなたは私が私の最初の周年記念のために物語を書く手助けをしたいなら、私にメッセージ。私はすでに心の中に少数の人々を持っているので、アメリカとイギリスは、今のところ、決定されることはありません。彼らは言語を知っていればウェールズ、スコットランドでは適用することができます。してください、私を助けてください！これはあなたなしでは動作しません！のはちょうどオリンピックが既にないように、世界を団結しましょう。 あなたはレビューに適用される場合があります。  
**

**French/Francais: J'ai donc besoin d'aide les gars. M'envoyer un message si vous voulez m'aider à écrire une histoire pour mon premier anniversaire. Américain et la Grande-Bretagne, pour l'instant, ne sera pas décidé puisque je n'ai quelques personnes déjà à l'esprit. Pays de Galles et l'Ecosse peuvent demander s'ils savent que leur langue. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît aidez-moi! Cela ne fonctionnera pas sans vous! Unissons-nous dans le monde, tout comme les Jeux olympiques se fait déjà. Vous pouvez demander à un examen.  
**

**Chinese/ 中国的: 所以，我需要帮助的家伙。给我发短信，如果你想帮我写了我一周年的故事。现在，美国和英国，将不能决定，因为我有几个人已经在心中。威尔士和苏格兰可以申请，如果他们知道他们的语言。请，请帮我！这不会工作，没有你！让我们的团结世界，就像奥运会已经这样做了。 你可能在审查申请。  
**

**Swedish/Svenska: Så jag behöver hjälp killar. Meddelande mig om du vill hjälpa mig skriva en berättelse för min första års jubileum. Amerikanska och Storbritannien, för nu, kommer inte att beslutas eftersom jag har några människor redan i åtanke. Wales och Skottland kan tillämpas om de vet att deras språk. Snälla, snälla hjälp mig! Detta kommer inte att fungera utan dig! Låt oss förena världen, precis som OS redan gör. Du kan tillämpas i en recension.**

**Indonesian/Indonesia: Jadi aku butuh orang membantu. Pesan saya jika anda ingin membantu saya menulis sebuah cerita untuk tahun ulang tahun pertama saya. Amerika dan Inggris, untuk saat ini, tidak akan memutuskan karena saya memiliki beberapa orang sudah dalam pikiran. Wales dan Skotlandia dapat berlaku jika mereka tahu bahasa mereka. Tolong, tolong bantu saya keluar! Ini tidak akan berfungsi tanpa Anda! Mari kita menyatukan dunia, seperti olimpiade sudah melakukan. Anda mungkin berlaku di review.  
**

**Polish/Polski: Więc muszę facetów pomocy. Napisz do mnie jeżeli chcesz mi pomóc napisać historię o mojej pierwszej rocznicy. Amerykanin i Wielkiej Brytanii, na razie, nie zostanie podjęta, ponieważ mam kilka osób już w głowie. Walia i Szkocja ma zastosowania, jeśli znają swój język. Proszę, proszę mi pomóc! To nie będzie działać bez ciebie! Miejmy zjednoczyć świat, tak jak olimpiada już nie. Możesz ubiegać się w recenzji.  
**

**Irish/****Gaeilge(I know most of you speak english)**: Mar sin de dhíth orm cabhair guys. Teachtaireacht liom más mian leat chun cabhrú liom scéal a scríobh do mo chomóradh chéad bhliain. Mheiriceá agus sa Bhreatain, do anois nach mbeidh, a chinneadh ó tá mé cúpla duine cheana féin i gcuimhne. Is féidir an Bhreatain Bheag agus in Albain i bhfeidhm má tá a fhios acu ar a dteanga. Le do thoil, le do thoil cabhrú liom amach! Ní bheidh an obair gan tú! A ligean ar aontú ar fud an domhain, díreach cosúil leis an Oilimpeacha a dhéanann cheana féin. Is féidir leat iarratas a dhéanamh in athbhreithniú.  


**Finnish/Soumi: Joten tarvitsen apua kaverit. Viesti minulle, jos haluat auttaa minua kirjoittamaan tarinan ensimmäinen vuotisjuhlavuonna. Yhdysvaltain ja Britannian, nyt, ei tarvitse päättää, koska minulla on muutamia ihmisiä jo mielessä. Wales ja Skotlanti voivat hakea, jos he tietävät heidän kieltään. Ole hyvä, auta minua! Tämä ei toimi ilman sinua! Katsotaan yhdistää maailman, aivan kuten olympialaiset jo tekee. Voit soveltaa uudelleen.  
**

**Greek/****ελληνικά**(I know most of you speak english): Γι 'αυτό χρειάζεται βοήθεια παιδιά. Μήνυμα μου αν θέλετε να με βοηθήσετε να γράψω μια ιστορία για την πρώτη επέτειο μου. Αμερικής και της Βρετανίας, για τώρα, δεν θα αποφασιστεί αφού έχω μερικούς ανθρώπους που έχουν ήδη στο μυαλό. Ουαλίας και της Σκωτίας μπορεί να εφαρμοστεί εάν ξέρουν τη γλώσσα τους. Παρακαλώ, παρακαλώ να με βοηθήσει έξω! Αυτό δεν θα λειτουργήσει χωρίς εσάς! Ας ενώσουμε τον κόσμο, όπως οι Ολυμπιακοί Αγώνες έχουν ήδη κάνει. Μπορεί να εφαρμοστεί σε μια επανεξέταση.  



End file.
